Bleach: Naruto's Second Life
by Hands Of Creation
Summary: After Naruto sacrificed himself to en the 4th Great Shinobi War, The Shinigami gives Naruto a second chance at life in a different world. He would gain new powers and friends as he lives a life as his true self a He promises to be the greatest shinigami.
1. Chapter 1

Bleach: Naruto's Second Chance

Naruto was in the final battle of what was known as the 4th Great Shinobi War. Madara Uchiha declared this war with his Akatsuki wanting to obtain the final 2 bijuu. All of the Shinobi Nations joined forces against Madara while hiding Naruto and Killer Bee. Naruto learned how to use the Nine-Tails chakra and he was ready to fight. Both of them entered the war and they turned the tides for a while until Madara and Sasuke entered the war. Killer Bee went after Madara while Naruto fought against Sasuke in what would be their final battle and end to their rivalry.

Naruto defeated Sasuke but it came with a heavy price. Sakura, the girl that he loved with all of his heart, was killed by Sasuke. At that moment Naruto wanted something that he thought that he would never pursue and that was revenge. Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke and he used the Rasengan on him. The wind infused Rasengan went straight through Sasuke's heart and it killed him. Sasuke said that he was sorry for everything and that he wanted Naruto to purge this world from its darkness. Then Sasuke gave Naruto his remaining power and then Sasuke Uchiha died.

Naruto got back up to his feet and he ran straight towards where Madara and Bee were fighting. Naruto looked at Madara seeing that he defeated and extracted the 8-tailed ox from Killer Bee. Naruto fought against Madara but it was a losing battle. Naruto was defeated and the Kyuubi was being extracted from him. Naruto couldn't believe he failed but he refused to let it end. The Jyuubi formed once again but Madara saw that he couldn't control it. The Jyuubi roared at him and it fused with Naruto. Naruto rose back up to his feet and he looked at Madara planning to end this once and for all.

All of the bijuu chose Naruto as their container seeing that he deserved their strength and that he gained their respect. Naruto used all of the power from the bijuu with the power he got from Sasuke and Itachi to destroy Madara. Naruto grabbed Madara in a bear hug and then he self-destructed taking Madara with him ending the war. Nothing remained of Naruto's body except his Shinobi Alliance headband and it would now be a relic of time.

Naruto's soul looked at the battlefield thinking about all of the lives that were lost because of a man's greed for power. Then a man appeared before Naruto and he had a white robe on him. He said, "Naruto you have saved this world from eternal darkness and for that I thank you. You have suffered so much but you never gave into the darkness and you defeated it. For that I am giving you a 2nd chance at life but in a different world where you will gain new powers and new friends. You can start all over again but this time you can truly be yourself. So what do you say?"

Naruto looks at the Shinigami and says, "I accept your offer and I will truly be able to drop this mask." Then the Shinigami transports Naruto into a different world to begin anew. When Naruto woke up he saw that he was in what looked like to be the slums of some village. Naruto asked a man where he was and the man said, "Welcome to Soul Society and you are in the 80th district of Rukongai. In the middle is the Soul Society where the Soul Reapers reside. If you have enough spiritual energy then you will become a Shinigami. They help people in the world of the living pass on to this world and they slay the evil souls known as hollows."

Naruto thought about that as he sees a man in a black robe approach him. The man says, "You have been chosen to become a Shinigami because of your high spiritual pressure. My name is Kaien Shiba and I will escort you to the academy." Naruto looked at the man and said, " I will go to the academy to become the strongest Soul Reaper of all time and that is the promise of a lifetime." Kaien looked at this kid before him knowing that he would be a force to be reckoned with and never knowing that he would not be there to see Naruto grow.


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach: Naruto's Second Life

6 years later

Naruto was walking through the academy thinking about what he has accomplished. He had become stronger just like he thought he would become. Naruto was doing just enough to pass in the academy and nothing more. He kept his true abilities hidden because the more that people don't know then the more deadly he is to his enemies. Fighting the unknown is a big disadvantage against his enemies. Naruto was being his true self but he just wanted to keep his abilities hidden ever since he met the captain of squad 6 Aizen Sousuke. That man had a calming aura around him but Naruto felt that it was a front.

Aizen was using a mask and Naruto could sense the darkness within him. He knew Aizen was no good but he saw that everyone believed he was a good man. Naruto overheard Aizen talking to Gin Ichimaru about his Zanpaktou telling him that he has complete control of the 5 senses. After hearing that Naruto knew that Aizen could fool everybody with his Zanpaktou abilities. In order to protect his new home Naruto must conceal all of his abilities to not be watched by Aizen. He wouldn't seem like a threat and when the opportunity comes he would strike.

Naruto would train after he left the academy to become even stronger but he would only train when Aizen was doing his duties as Squad 6 captain. Naruto was working on mastering his techniques when he saw one of the most beautiful girls fighting before him. He saw that she was fighting Yoruichi, the captain of the 2nd division. Naruto decided to sneak up on them while dropping his spiritual pressure extremely low to go undetected. After they were done fighting Naruto walked up behind them and said, "That was excellent display of fighting skill ladies." Then Yoruichi turned around and tried to punch her target.

Naruto dodged and said, "Now that was unbecoming of a lady." This only got her more frustrated and she started tried to punch him again only for him to trip her and she fell on the ground. Then Naruto said, "Catch me if you can captain Yoruichi." Naruto ran away from Yoruichi and Soifon at sound breaking speeds. Yoruichi said, "Soifon lets go catch our new little training dummy." Soifon smiled and then the chase was on. Yoruichi and Soifon used flash steps to catch up with Naruto but they found him difficult to capture. He was also using flash steps but Yoruichi noticed that his were different.

Naruto seemed to fade out of existence like he was disappearing and reappearing. He also left scorch marks into the ground and that made Yoruichi wonder why he was so much faster than her. Soifon appeared in front of him while Yoruichi appeared behind him. Yoruichi said, "Well it looks like we have just caught you my little friend and I haven't forgotten the way you embarrassed me in front of my apprentice. I also see that you are an academy student from the clothes that you are wearing. So you can either fight Soifon or give up."

Naruto thought about his options as Soifon approached her sensei Yoruichi. Naruto looked at them and said, "I could always run away but I'm a gentleman that will not refuse the request of a beautiful lady. So I will fight Ms. Soifon since you asked me so nicely but it pains me to fight a woman." Soifon looked at Naruto and yelled, "Don't you ever talk to Yoruichi-sama like that again and show her some respect before I pound you into the ground." Yoruichi smiled at her apprentice because of the determination that she saw in her eyes. Naruto replies, "I only show respect to those that have earned it. She may be a captain but she is just like everyone else. I don't want to fight you Ms. Soifon because I would never put my hands on a woman."

Soifon got angry because she took it as an insult and she charged at him. Naruto smiled and he disappeared and said, "You'll have to do better than that little bumble bee. I wouldn't want you to break those pretty little stingers of yours." Naruto ran with Soifon hot on his tail. If she wasn't mad then, she was surely pissed now. Yoruichi followed thinking how interesting this was becoming. Naruto ran into a forest that he usually trained in so now he had an advantage over Soifon. Soifon and Yoruichi entered the forest seeing Naruto in the center.

Naruto said, "You finally caught up to me bee-chan and you look a little angry. If I harmed you in any kind of way then I'm sorry and I hope that you can show mercy on me." Soifon blushed at being called bee-chan and Yoruichi saw it. She started to laugh and Soifon got embarrassed while looking at Naruto with hate in her eyes. No one could say those things to Soifon except lady Yoruichi and she would make Naruto pay. Soifon said, "Enough talking and stop running coward. Anybody that has known or been with you deserves or deserved to die."

Yoruichi looked at her student shocked that she would make this personal. Yoruichi was going to have to talk to her about controlling her anger. Naruto's spiritual pressure started to rise and he looked a Soifon with hate in his eyes as well. Naruto appeared before Soifon and said, "You can talk about me all day and it wouldn't hurt me but when you talk about the people that I hold close to my heart even in death then you have CROSSED THE LINE." Naruto used an open palm strike against Soifon but he didn't hit her but an invisible force knocked her through a tree.

Naruto looked at his prey with an evil grin on his face. He walked up to Soifon to see that she was severely injured. Naruto's spiritual energy dropped back to normal and he fell to his knees saying, "What have I done?" Yoruichi stepped up To Naruto and said, "Look I know that you are beating yourself up right now but we have to get her to the 4th division quickly. You can save her if you hurry." Naruto picked up Soifon bridal style and he flash stepped towards Soul Society and more importantly towards the 4th division. After Soifon was taken to the 4th division Yoruichi wanted to talk to him. She asked, "I know what Soifon said got to you but you both must keep your emotions in check. I also would like to know about the flash steps you used and the attack you used on Soifon."

Naruto said, "I want you to promise me that what I tell you will not be mentioned to anyone even though I know that Urahara already knows. He was also watching you train just like me. The used flash steps but they are different from yours. By using a special kido I have taken the flash steps one step further. I call it advanced flash steps and this makes the user 10 times as fast and strong as well. When you use flash steps you only increase your speed while I use it for a different purpose to increase speed and strength."

Yoruichi looked shocked and said, "How did you learn this technique and can others learn it." Naruto replied, "Yes others can learn it but it won't be that easy because I have ensured that no one can copy or try to use it without me knowing. Only the people that I trust can use this technique and I learned this by an experiment. I tried to you a lightning kido and the leftover lightning remained on my body. When I ran back to my dorm I got there in 5 seconds flat. I usually got there in 10 minutes so that was a huge improvement. Then I realized that the kido that I used earlier increased my speed and strength."

Yoruichi looked shocked and said, "With that technique you are even faster than me, the Goddess of Flash but I will not let anyone sit on my throne." Naruto replies, "Believe me I don't want you're thrown because knowing that I have beaten the Goddess is enough for me." Naruto looked at Yoruichi with a smile on his face and she smiled back. Soifon came out of the 4th Division barracks and she saw Naruto. Soifon said, "I'm sorry for disrespecting your precious people and I hope that things can be better between us." Naruto said, "I'm also sorry because I shouldn't have attacked you like that and I hope you accept my offer of friendship." Soifon looks at lady Yoruichi and she saw her nod. Soifon says yes and then they became friends. Soifon never knew how important Naruto became in her life from that day forward.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's Second Life: It Begins

Yoruichi knew that Naruto would be the one to get Soifon to open up more and she also knew Soifon was falling for Naruto. It was time for her and Soifon to head back to the 2nd division barracks where she planned to make Naruto a part of the 2nd division. She just felt that Naruto would be a huge asset to her division. As she was walking with Soifon she remembered that she had to meet Kisuke Urahara about something. She told Soifon to head back to the 2nd division barracks while she went to see Urahara.

Meanwhile Naruto went back to his dorm room and he currently had no roommate. He made a few friends while in Soul Society such as Renji Abarai, Momo Hinamori, Kira Izuru, and Rukia Kuchiki. Naruto talked to all of them frequently but he still acted like he was a novice at everything because the most dangerous opponent is the one that you underestimate. Naruto didn't plan on revealing himself to anyone anytime soon and he could train without being watched under a microscope. Tomorrow the students of the academy would receive their Zanpaktou's and Naruto was excited.

He would finally become one with his soul and he would protect what he has come to cherish in the Soul Society. All of the captains would also be in attendance as well so Naruto knew Aizen would also make an appearance. Naruto knew that Hinamori loved Aizen but he didn't really care about that. His friends said that he was jealous and he didn't even justify that with a response. Naruto and Hinamori had gotten real close during their time spent in the academy. She reminded him so much of Hinata that it broke his heart to see her every day. He knew that Aizen planned to use his friends for his own goals and there wasn't much Naruto could do because he knew that challenging Aizen at the moment was suicide.

In order to defeat Aizen then he must not let himself be another pawn in his game. He would need to change the rules in order to fight on an even playing field. Naruto thought of himself as the last minute game changer and that is what he was trying to become. Naruto wanted to be a complete juggernaut against Aizen and whoever he has backing him up. If Aizen even attempted to break Hinamori's heart then he would pay for it. Naruto knew one of her friend's was already a captain so he couldn't ask him for help.

Naruto suspected that complete hypnosis affected every captain or anyone that Aizen comes into contact with. Naruto found a way for complete hypnosis to not work on him by dropping his spiritual pressure to that of a weakling. He would fool Aizen into believing that he would not be a threat when in reality he truly was. Now Naruto went to sleep preparing for the next day that awaits him on his journey to become stronger.

The Next Day

Natuto was ready to receive his Zanpaktou and pass the exams to become a Soul Reaper. Naruto went to the academy and he passed every test just barely and that was how he wanted it to be. Then it was time for the students to receive their Zanpaktou's and now it was Naruto's turn. He was given a piece of Soul metal and he was told to meditate. Naruto meditated and tried to find the piece of his soul.

Once inside his mind Naruto saw that his mindscape resembled the hidden leaf village. Naruto already knew where to look for his soul as he ran to the Hokage monument. Only this time it looked completely different as he saw statues of his greatest allies and enemies all on the monument. He looked at Sasuke and Madara glad that he ended their reign of terror once and for all. He also looked towards the future as he would do the same thing to Aizen. Then someone appeared behind Naruto and said, "Well at least both of us are on the same page kid." Naruto turned around to see his Zanpaktou spirit. This man looked to be in his thirties with a white and black mask that only covered his mouth. He also had a black cloak covering his entire body.

He had gauntlets on his arms that had small purple orbs on his arms that looked to be glowing and he had a pair of boots that looked the same. On his waist was a sword that had a blue sheathe and a black blade. It had a black and purple dragon on the sheathe that looked like it was dangerous. Then another person appeared and said, "Well it looks like I finally got here just in time. It's party time."

Then Naruto saw another man that had a grey gi on him with a sword strapped to his waist. This sword had some sort of winged creature on the blade that Naruto had never seen before but it was covered in golden flames. This sword was a grey blade with a black sheathe and it also looked powerful. Naruto asked, "I know this is not smart of me but you both must be my Zanpaktou spirits. If you are then I only hope that we can work together as one. We have seen war and we see that another one is looming over us. So I choose to fight to protect the people I have cherished in my heart in the memory of the people that I have lost. All I am asking you is for your help because I can't do this on my own."

Naruto got on his knees and then he heard someone say, "You truly are a kind hearted soul naruto and yes all three of us will help you." Naruto turned around and he saw something that he never would have guessed of seeing. Standing before him is the 10-tailed demon known as the Jyuubi. Naruto said, "So you are also a part of my soul as well. I look forward to working with you as well. Now we shall become one and protect this world from darkness."

The Jyuubi smiled and then the man with a grey gi stepped forward and said that his name was Ryusen and that he was a phoenix/dragon hybrid. Then the man in a black cloak introduced himself as Pandora, the master of elements. Then the beast known as the Jyuubi stepped forward and said that it was not a Zanpaktou spirit but it was a manifestation of his power that was locked away until he received his Zanpaktou. Then the Jyuubi fused with Naruto and he felt stronger. Pandora and Ryusen both gave him their blades and e was sent back to the outside world.

Naruto was back to the world known as Soul Society and he saw that his blades manifested to the outside world. Everyone looked at him as he walked back to his friends. They asked him how did he get two swords but he didn't tell them because his eyes were focused on Aizen. Aizen didn't seem to be impressed because Naruto lowered his spiritual pressure to low levels. He was supposed to get a rapid increase in his energy but his Zanpaktou spirits helped hold it back. After everything was over they had one week to prepare for their test in the human world. If they performed well then they would be chosen by a squad.

In their test in the human world Naruto performed well and he didn't hold back at all because Aizen wasn't there. Because there were not an even amount of teams then naruto chose to fight alone. His friends protested but he still went on with it. Then he saw that he hollows that everyone was facing were not fake but real. Naruto ran over to Hinamori, Renji, and Kira to see them surrounded by hollows. Then Aizen and Gin stepped in to finish them off. Naruto saw them for their skill and he knew Aizen was holding back.

After that was over everyone got chosen to be in a squad. Renji was chosen to be in squad 6 by captain Kuchiki and that man reminded him of Sasuke. Kira was assigned to the 3rd squad by Ichimaru Gin, a man that he had to watch out for because of Aizen. Hinamori was chosen to be in the 5th division by Aizen and Naruto just hoped that nothing happened to her. Naruto was chosen to be in the 2nd division by Yoruichi and he saw this coming from a mile away. Naruto and Soifon were taught by Yoruichi and they became stronger but then Yoruichi left the Soul Society.

Soifon was devastated and she wouldn't talk to anyone locking herself up in her office since she was named the new captain. Naruto knocked on the door but she told him to go away. Naruto said, "Look Soifon. I know that you feel betrayed by Yoruichi but it was her choice. Stop mopping around and get over it." The Soifon destroyed the door and she grabbed naruto by his collar. Then she said, "You don't know anything and I hate you. You don't deserve to be in the 2nd division and you didn't deserve to be taught by Yoruichi. I was her best student and then you think that you are better than me. I demand that you fight me right now to see who the best is."

Soifon threw naruto through a wall and then he fell outside of the compound. He landed on his feet and Soifon jumped down from the compound. Naruto said, "I didn't come here to fight you I just came to tell you that you have not been doing your duties as a captain. The whole division is in disarray because you won't take responsibility of being our leader. You have to put aside how you feel and think more about your subordinates."

Soifon then attacked Naruto and he was knocked onto the ground. She got on top of his and she said, "Fight me now or you will lose your life." Naruto smiled and said, "I have died before so dying once more doesn't concern me but will killing me solve your problems." Soifon grabbed her Zanpaktou and she walked away from Naruto. From that day forward Soifon had become heartless and no one could get through to her. Naruto only hoped that he could save Soifon from herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Bleach: Naruto's Second Life

Naruto tried as hard as he could to open up Soifon's heart but she would not listen to reason so he just left that problem alone for the moment. She became cold and ruthless to her squad and Naruto received the worst of her new attitude. Yamamoto knew about that the way she was acting was irresponsible but he told her squad that she is the only person qualified enough for the job. Naruto knew that was true and he could do nothing about it. Aside from the changes in Soifon, the squad became more efficient and they were more similar to ninja. Naruto knew that the ninja's that he remembered would destroy the 2nd division so Naruto knew that he would be a better ninja then they could ever be.

Naruto already had those ninja skill and being in the 2nd division was just expanding his knowledge. A few new things happened in Soul Society such as a new captain in the 11th division named Zaraki Kenpachi. Naruto knew this man was strong and he avoided him at all costs. Naruto was walking to the 5th division barracks to see Hinamori. Naruto realized that he didn't need to avoid Aizen anymore so he went to see Hinamori. He saw her training when he said, "Hey Hinamori. How are doing today and why did you need to see me." Hinamori turned around and smiled at Naruto.

She asked, "I wanted to ask you that I have known you for a long time and I was wondering if you could give me some advice. I really like captain Aizen and I want to tell him how I feel. Could you tell me how to do this?" Naruto's heart was broken when he heard that she had feelings for Aizen. Naruto had feelings for Hinamori and they were just crushed but Naruto just had to keep up a mask to hide his pain. Naruto said, "Well Hinamori all you have to do is just be yourself. You are a beautiful and intelligent woman that deserves the best. I hope that he returns your feelings and make you happy."

Naruto told her that she had to leave and he left before she could ask him what was wrong. Naruto ran away from her and he was walking towards the 4th division. His heart just got broken by the girl that he started to develop feelings for. It hurt even more when the man that she loved was a man that he despised. He knew that Hinamori's heart would be broken but he couldn't do anything. Unknown to Naruto a couple Soul Reapers from the 11th division overheard his conversation with Hinamori. Those Soul Reapers were Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Yachiru Kusajishi.

They followed Naruto and Ikkaku said, "Hey Naruto. Turn around and face me now or are you a coward." Naruto turned around and said, "I have no reason to fight you Ikkaku and I am not in the mode for this today." Naruto tried to walk on until Yumichika said, "No wonder why Hinamori loves Aizen and not you. He is powerful and beautiful while you are a coward and not beautiful. It would seem that she has made the right choice." Yachiru heard everything that was happening and she just smiled knowing that her Ken-chan would like to see a fight. She quickly ran to get him to see this fight.

Then Naruto turned around and said, "It would seem your vice-captain has left and I suggest that you do the same. You have no idea what you are about to get yourselves into. I will not be held responsible for what I'm about to do." Ikkaku smiled and said, "Why would I be worried about a weakling like you. You were weak in the academy and you are weak now. I have no reason to be scared of you." Yumichika said, "He is right. We are a part of the strongest division in Soul Society and you are a part of the weakest division besides the 4th division. Unohana is the biggest weakling of them all and you are weak as well."

Both Ikkaku and Yumichika smiled because they knew that they struck a nerve. Naruto loved the 4th division and he would help them when he could. They knew that he was extremely helpful to the 4th division and they didn't like the 4th division. They knew this would make Naruto mad and he would finally fight one or both of them. Naruto smiled and he also started to laugh just like Kenpachi does when he is enjoying a fight. Naruto said, "Ok then. I tried to warn you but you didn't listen. I will not be responsible for sending you to the division that you despise so much in critical condition."

Naruto drew the Zanpaktou known as Pandora from its sheathe. Naruto told them that he would fight them at once and they agreed. Ikkaku was the first one to attack and he tried to slash Naruto. Naruto smiled and he blocked the strike and he kicked Ikkaku away as Yumichika appeared behind him and Naruto countered his strike and he did a spin around Yumichika before he stabbed him in the back. Naruto said, "Your blood stains the ground and that makes it ugly. I guess your aren't that beautiful after all prick."

Naruto pulled Pandora out of Yumichika and he kicked him towards Ikkaku. Yumichika landed on the ground with blood gushing out of him. Naruto said, "If I was you I would put the safety of my comrade before my own pride. You can save him since the 4th division is right behind me." Ikkaku decided to fight and he charged Naruto. Naruto smiled and he slashed the ground which made dirt hinder Ikkaku's vision. He couldn't see and Naruto was somewhere planning to strike. Ikkaku decided to use his shikai and said, Grow Hōzukimaru."

Ikkaku's sword turned into a spear and he started to spin his spear above his head. The dust cleared and he could finally see. Naruto looked at Ikkaku's shikai and said, "So that's your shikai then. May I just take a guess and say that it is no ordinary spear because I think that it can split." Ikkaku looked shocked but he didn't care about Naruto knowing about his shikai. Ikkaku ran at Naruto and he tried attacking him. Naruto dodged all of the strikes and he planned to go on the offensive. He tried to slash Ikkaku but it was blocked as his spear split and it became just like a chain. Ikkaku used this to knock Naruto's Zanpaktou out of his hands and he stabbed him in the chest. Naruto landed on the ground with a stab wound in his chest. He was bleeding from his chest and Ikkaku thought it was over.

Then he felt a rise in spiritual pressure and Naruto slowly got back up to his feet. He looked at Ikkaku and said, "It's over and now I shall unleash hell upon you." Naruto put Pandora in front of him and then he appeared right behind Ikkaku. Naruto put his sword into it's sheathe and Ikkaku fell forward with blood gushing from everywhere. He was sliced 20 times and it only took a few seconds to finally realize what had happened. He couldn't even follow Naruto's movements and then he felt extreme pain.

Naruto said, "I have defeated you but remember that this was your fault. I warned you that this would happen but you still chose to fight. I will leave you here since your captain is close by but remember to never challenge me again or next time you will die." Naruto left before Kenpachi got to their location. He saw Ikkaku and Yumichika on the ground severely injured and the person who did it left without a trace. Zaraki wanted to fight whoever did this but he had to get his subordinates to the 4th division.

Naruto went back to the 2nd division glad that he didn't reveal to much of his abilities. He didn't even have to use his shikai and he knew that he would get in trouble for this. The next day Soifon came to him and asked, "Why did you fight and injure Ikkaku and Yumichika?" Naruto replies, "They messed with me at a time where I needed to be left alone. I warned them what would happen but they continued to push me so I had no choice but to put them out of their misery. I hope that they have learned their lesson and I have no regrets." Soifon got angry for some reason and she grabbed him. She looked into his eyes and she saw that he truly understood her and she felt the same way. She put him down and said, "General Yamamoto and the other captains wants to speak with you about your actions."


	5. Author's notes

_Authors Notes_

_ I have read all comments on Bleach: Naruto's Second Life and I have decided to rewrite the story. I rushed the plot by updating to fast without giving myself time to create a decent story. I appreciate all of the comments and reviews and thank you for your help. I hope the next story will be better than the last. _


End file.
